1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the production of high purity silicon by the use of an electric arc heater, and more particularly, it pertains to the provision of cooling jacket means for recovering heat generated by the system during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the utilization of an arc heater for high capacity production of low cost solar grade silicon, at rates of over 100 pounds/hour, there have been problems in providing for containing the minimum of 1800.degree. C. reactions within a closed chemical reactor; preventing the molten silicon product from picking up contaminants of iron, aluminum, vanadium, titanium (ppb range) from the containment vessel structure; causing the molten silicon product to flow out of the reactor and not be swept out with volatile biproduct gases and vapors; and employing the reactor wall heat loss to preheat the liquid metal reductant.